Guerras De Rap
Guerras De Rap 'is a Spanish language series focused on (mostly) fictional characters. The series uses an unique style in an attempt to distinguish itself from the usual AMV style of other Spanish battles. It is currently owned by [[CyanCoat|'CyanCoat]], and former co-creators include TicciSparks87 and TheSoul. Videos for the battles are posted on the the Youtube Channel, and audios are released earlier on the Soundcloud page. Overview The series current focus seems to be unique match ups with character-accurate writing, however, this wasn't always the case, as it had a very experimental and unstable beginning in early episodes, leading to some match ups generally considered boring, generic or overdone. According to CyanCoat, the characters used have to be somewhat interesting or "fun" to him to keep a certain level of quality, as it's harder for him to write for characters that he does not understand or does not particularly care about. Again, this was not always the case, as the show had originally three creators. Some of the battles were made non-canon since they don't represent the current philosophy of the show and wouldn't happen today. Another character-specific rule of the series is to not use characters from the same franchises too close together, to wait at least one year before repeating franchises in order to avoid oversaturation. Some of the non canon battles are still present in the channel, but are only accesible through the official playlist. The series was originally another ERB-styled live action series with actors on greenscreen, but now it makes use of original editing with png's of the characters, which has improved into actual basic animation in later episodes, complete with lip synching and articulated sprites. The series also evolved into having original instrumentals made specifically for them, these instrumentals contain remixes and references to iconic theme songs and leitmotifs of the characters being used. Because of all this, CyanCoat considers Guerras De Rap his ultimate tribute to characters and works he is fond of. Inspirations GDR's particular style has inspiration from several sources, including other Rap Battle series and Nerdcore artists. * The original instance of the series was inspired by ERB and other fanmade ERB shows, such as Epic Rap Battle Parodies. Small remnants of this are present in current GDR, for instance, the usage of 3D Backgrounds for the characters. * The current editing style was originally from [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCOcAqO8axXJf5tPXA9N1PcQ Epic Pixel Battle], a French series that, just like GDR, uses png's of the characters.they feature, with changing expresions and poses but no lip synching. * The editing style is also reminiscent of [https://www.youtube.com/user/UberFictionBattles Uber Rap Battles of Fiction] * Sometimes, lyrics will be animated on screen as physical background elements rather than overlaid subtitles. This is a reference to the editing style of the band Falconshield ''', a rock/hip hop band with a lot of focus on Videogame based songs and character interpretative rap. * The way the instrumentals are remixed from themes and leitmotifs of the characters is both similar to the '''Epic Pixel Battle instrumentals and Adventuria '''(formerly known as '''The Adventures of Duane and Brand0), another videogame based rock/hip-hop nerdcore band. Their instrumentals are crafted from rock covers of the games they rap about and they even have ERB-style interpretation of characters, but unlike Falconshield, they go for a more comedic and non-serious tone. Battle List GDR (pre-reboot): * 1A - Markus Persson vs Scott Cawthon * 2A - Bill Cipher vs Discord * 3A - Crazy Dave vs The Merchant (audio only) * 4A - Megaman vs Astroboy (audio only) * 5A - Tall Man vs Slenderman (audio only) GDR (non canon): * 1B - Tall Man vs Slenderman (remastered) * 2B - Bill Cipher vs Discord (remastered) * 3B - Mega Man vs Astroboy (remastered) GDR (current); * 1 - [[Crazy Dave vs The Merchant|'Crazy Dave vs The Merchant']]'' (remastered)'' * 2 - [[Rick Sanchez vs Walter White|'Rick Sanchez vs Walter White']] * 3 - [[Sans vs Scorpion|'Sans vs Scorpion']] * 4 - [[Saitama vs Doctor Manhattan|'Saitama vs Doctor Manhattan']] * 5 - [[Kenny McCormick vs Krillin|'Kenny McCormick vs Krillin']] Lost/Scrapped Episodes There are some battles of the series that were close to being finished and at different stages of production, some even being released publicly as audios. They were all scrapped for different reasons. The Five Original Pre-Reboot battles The five original battles (listed above) were all supposed to have live-action videos (with the exception of Bill vs Discord, which had 2D animations). Greenscreen cuts were filmed for Mega Man and Crazy Dave, but the battles themselves have not been released on Youtube. Deadpool vs Reaper Full audio published on Soundcloud, but the production stopped after CyanCoat took control of the show in 2017, Eventually during the transition the battle was scrapped all together, reason being that he isn't very fond of Overwatch to begin with and he was not enjoying editing the battle. SCP-079 vs GLaDOS The battle was fully written, and fully recorded except for GLaDOS. The battle featured CyanCoat as SCP- 079, TicciSparks87 as SCP-682, and TheSoul as Wheatley and 3Prayt doing a cameo as the Space Core. Similarly to Deadpool vs Reaper, the battle was dropped and forgotten after the 2017 ownership transition during the following hiatus. Experimental Remake of Megaman vs Astroboy Megaman vs Astroboy was the last battle to be released on Youtube before the 2017 Hiatus, while the hiatus was still on effect, an audio was posted on Soundcloud of a remastered version of this battle with a newer beat, slightly updated or rewritten lyrics and the same cast reprising their original roles. The battle also had a cover art with a totally unique and different style that has not been replicated in GDR again. Experimental Remake of Tall Man vs Slenderman A Similar case to Megaman vs Astroboy above. This one wasn't released anywhere publicly, not even as an audio, however, it was very close to being released on Youtube as a video was already in production. Unknown SCP Battle An unspecified battle with SCP characters was once in production for Halloween 2019, but scrapped after Sans vs Scorpion took its place. The only released detail about this battle is two drawings of SCP-173 that CyanCoat made. Quote (Cave Story) vs Megaman Quote vs Megaman was in production for some time, but scrapped in 2020. An unused instrumental was posted on Cyancoat's Soundcloud. The reason for this is that both characters will appear in better match ups eventually, since Megaman's original battle is considered non-canon. Trivia * The name of this series translates as "Rap Wars". It was chosen as a simpler name to contrast against more generic, overdone and longer names of the Spanish community series (such as including words like "Épicas" and "Friki" in an attempt to imitate Alex Keyblade) * Another considered name for the series included "Rivales Eternos del Rap" (Eternal Rap Rivals) suggested by TheSoul. This was eventually re-used in a short-lived English series called Rap Rivals, made by TicciSparks87 and TheSoul. Category:Rap Battle Series